A television viewer may desire to watch and/or record multiple television channels at the same time. For instance, during weekday primetime, many television programs may be broadcast simultaneously on different television channels that the television viewer desires to either watch live and/or store for later viewing. For many cable and satellite television distribution systems, a television receiver may be used to receive, store, and present television channels via a television (or other form of display device). Such television receivers may have limited capabilities to concurrently display and/or record multiple television channels at the same time.